


The Crab and a smell of Death- A Karkat x Corpse fanfic

by loraxdespicableme42069



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck2020
Genre: 2020, Fluff, Gay, Karkatx, LGBTQ, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, donald trump - Freeform, lorax - Freeform, vorestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loraxdespicableme42069/pseuds/loraxdespicableme42069
Summary: A fanfic on Karkat Vantas from Homestuck x Corpse, the song writer/singer (pls my friend told me to make this).
Relationships: Corpse x Karkat, Dave x Karkat - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a fluff nothing nasty or anything, if yall actually want more sure ig. Dont attack me this wasnt my idea, just enjoy KAHAHAHA 🧟  
> (Warning: I can barely write, the last time I wrote a fanfic was like 101018283 yrs ago so yeah <33)

It was a dark day.  
You are now Karkat Vantas. Your wriggling day party was just yesterday, and you were cleaning after the huge chaos that your chums made. You grumbled, having to pick up piles of confetti and packs of troll smarties. But, on the bright side, you finally turnt 9 sweeps old (or 21 yrs old). You decided to turn on some tunes, like Gerard way or Tally Hall you suppose, (pointing at you Karkat kinnies 😏). Instead of the usual music you listen to, a raspy, deep voice turnt on. You screeched, and launched your radio out the window. “FFFFUUUCKKK!” You yell, being the 4th time this month you broke a radio. You drag yourself to your closet, and grab out another. You turn it on again, and that damn voice plays again. “E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE? WHAT THE HELL.” You sneered, and continued to clean. You have to admit, this was a pretty good song, aside from the very suggesting things it says. You only learned this human slang because of Dave, dirty bastard.

You are finally done with cleaning up, and plop down on your couch, sighing. You still think about that one song, and look it up on Trolltube. Of course, nothing comes up, since that seems to be a human song. “STRANGE” you mumble, opening pesterchum only to see a message from Dave. “WHAT NOW?!” You let out a groan of complaint, and opening up his message.

—turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 2:40 pm—

TG: hey karkles whats up  
TG: still cleaning after the party?

You notice this was sent a hour ago, so you just decide to reply anyways

CG: YEAH ASSHAT I JUST GOT DONE CLEANING.

He automatically responded

TG: ok calm down  
TG: i was wondering, are you free sometime  
CG: WHY  
TG: so you can come over to my place, i have something to talk about  
CG: UH  
CG: OK THEN. I GUESS I CAN COME OVER TODAY  
TG: bet ill see ya then karkles  
CG: OK  
CG: BY THE WAY, STOP FUCKING CALLING ME KARKLES. ITS ANNOYING  
TG: haha ok ok 

—turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist at 3:45 pm—

That was weird.  
Why does he want you to come over?  
Your head races with thoughts, maybe its another one of his stupid Dave things, like showing you a new rap song or something complete useless shit like that. You groan, and get up, closing your laptop and getting on your shoes. You grab your keys, walk out the house, and lock your door, putting in your earbuds and listening to music, and messing with your hair a bit, since it was tangled around your horns.  
Then that same deep, dark voice plays.  
You snarl loudly, and tear out your earbuds, looking at what song is playing. Its the same song by the CORPSE guy, instead its a song called WHITE TEE. “DAMN, HE HAS OTHER SONGS?” You decide to look up this guy, and see that he indeed, has a “Yoo-tube?”, maybe thats the humans version of Trolltube. You click on the blue link, and his videos pop up. You press one, and boom, that same voice. “WHY IS HIS VOICE SO FUCKING DEEP!?” You keep walking, and felt something stop you. “OH- FUCK YOU- HEY GET OUT OF MY-“ then there was a masked figure, and it spoke. “Oh sorry- didn’t see ya there”  
It was that same deep voice.  
Holy hell.  
You could almost turn red.  
Why is he mysterious.  
AND HOT!?


	2. A day where Karkat Vantas has conflicted feelings about funny youtuber guy or rapper man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it im tired its 9:13 am rn 🌞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✌️😭 I REMEMBERED THIS EXISTED SO IG ILL ADD ONTO IT LIKE ONCE EVERY 3 MONTHS IF I CAN REMEMBER IT

Your bloodpusher was going crazy at the sight.  
This human took your breath away, and you don’t even think he is a breath player!  
As you stumbled back a bit, the man raised out a hand, trying to help you get back up on your feet, yet you decide to sit their and absolutely suck in all of his delicious, hot features.  
“Uhhh, dude, you gonna take my hand or no?”  
Your face flushed red, and you took it roughly.  
“THANKS I GUESS”  
“Anytime”  
You both just stood there, staring at eachother. You didn’t notice how your face was candy-red, and how you glared at him, transfixed.  
“Like what you see?”  
He gave what seems like a smug look from under that masked face. You almost wanted to implode.  
“FFFFJJFFJHH-SHUT THE HELL UP!” You snapped, as you stormed away, flustered and angry.

You are CORPSE, and damn, was that alien looking thing the most adorable, cuddly thing you have ever seen.

You watched him walk away, and decided to run up to him, maybe mack on him a bit, but that would probably get you slapped.  
“Hey-before you go away”  
“WHAT NOW!?” The shorter one seemed to snarl.  
You wrote your number on a piece of paper, and wrote “CORPSE” under it.  
“Here, call me anytime you want, shortie.”  
The short alien froze, seeming to process what you have done, and took the piece of paper, shoving it into his pocket.  
“T-TRRRHH THANKS. CALL ME KARKAT BY THE WAY INSTEAD OF SHORTIE DAMMIT.”  
You nodded in acknowledgement, and waved.  
“You can go now, bye bye Karkatttt”  
Karkats whole face flushed, and he stumbled away again.  
You succeeded at giving a short, snappy alien your number.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and holy shit you wanted to just grab him and kiss him.  
You walked away from CORPSE (yes im gonna keep writing his name in all caps its funny), and started dashing to Daves house. “I JUST GOT A HOT DUDES NUMBER HOLYYYY NOOKSUCKING BLOODPUSHER BEATING BULGE EATING BUCKET SHIT.” You fumbled for any more curse words to yell to express how you are feeling, but decided to not give yourself any attention or trouble. You finally made it to Striders house, and practically busted your knuckles on the door. “STRIDER OPEN UP GAY WAD.” You waited in the cold weather for a bit, impatiently waiting for that blonde-haired human to open up. After what seemed like sweeps, he finally unlocked the door, and waved a greeting lazily.  
“Come into what I call Mi Casa”  
“DAVE THAT IS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING TO CALL YOUR HIVE.”  
“One, its a house, two, you just have no culture, dude.”  
“FIRST OFF YOU FUCK-ASS, I DON’T USE YOUR DUMB HUMAN LANGUAGE, SECOND, I DO INDEED HAVE CULTURE, WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I CAME FROM, A DUMPSTER FIRE?”  
“That is where I think you came from!” Strider raised his eyebrows, and gave a smirk that you just wanted to slap off his face.  
“CAN WE JUST GO INSIDE ALREADY, JEGUS.”  
The human finally walked you inside, and closed the door behind you. Dave tried to help you take off your sweater, but you slapped his greasy hands away and growled, stating you can do it yourself. You find it weird how he wanted to help you.  
“ALRIGHT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE FOR. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS SO INTERESTING AND ‘COOL’ THAT YOU HAD TO MAKE ME DRAG MY SAD FUCKING SELF ALL THE WAY TO YOUR ‘CASA’.”  
“Chill on the tongue Vantas, I just wanted to tall to you about something that is actually very important, not one of my raps or something penis related.”  
You stood there in silence for a good minute, and let out a “snrk-“ and started laughing.  
“ARE YOU BEING IRONIC? I CANNOT TELL STRIDER.”  
Strider had a RBF (resting bitch face) expression, and you stopped laughing, knowing he isn’t being the usual ‘Dave Strider’.  
“OH- OKAY- (sorry.)”  
“Alright, listen Vantas....we’ve known each other for a pretty long time, right?”  
“I GUESS.”  
“And we have our... ‘moments’ is what I call it.”  
“YEAH- WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT STRIDER?”  
“Just wait-well...I was wondering..”  
“GO ON...”  
“If you’d be my- uh- well- boyfriend? Or matespit, whatever you trolls call it?”  
“MATESPRIT, STRIDER, ITS CA- WAIT ARE YOU ASKING TO BE IN THE FLUSHED QUADRANT WITH YOU?”  
“Yes, I, Dave Strider, want to have a cheesy romance with Karkat Vantas.”  
You stopped and thought. You never really bothered to consider your feelings for Strider, and now that you think about it, he is pretty handsome, and I guess nice to hang out with.  
But then that CORPSE guy pops up in your thoughts.  
You flush horribly, and thats when you knew.  
You have flushed feelings for him only.


End file.
